When in Vegas
by Shel.Daring2Dream
Summary: Heartbroken, Kagome seeks comfort in a one night stand. She does so searching for a quick thrill, but somewhere between the beers and the heavy kisses, she finds something else, the something that most people only dream of...love. KagInu
1. And So It Begins

_**When in Vegas**_

_Heartbroken, Kagome seeks comfort in a one night stand. She does so searching for a quick thrill, but somewhere between the beers and the heavy kisses, she finds something else, the something that most people only dream of…love. KagInu _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. If I did, then why would I be writing on FanFiction?!?!?! Oh, and the vows…I sadly enough didn't come up with them. I got them from (or something like that), but I did make a few minor adjustments. (I suppose you'll only understand later)

If for some reason I put in someone's thoughts, they'll probably be in italicized font.

Now don't worry, this is definitely a KagInu fic, so just keep on reading even though you may hit some turbulence on the way to the bottom. But, you have to trust me on this one. Oh, and the other chapters probably won't have as many…ummm… "random" moments. It's just that this one needed to start of with a BANG.

Okay, now let's start this story!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**__ And So It Begins_

The green, neon "Bar" sign flickers behind the counter as the bartender scrubs yet another tall glass with his white towel. It's around 5:00, so happy hour in this bar will not start for quite a while. After all, it's Vegas; people will be betting all day and into the wee hours of the morning. Well, that is until they start to count their losses. It's probably safe to assume that's when this bartender's real "happy hour" begins. Typical Vegas; people's woes turning into another's rent, go figure.

"Yeah Jack, I don't have a clue on what I'm going to do," exclaims a disheveled man as he once again begins to drown his troubles in alcohol.

"Ya know it's not going to be bad! She's crazy 'bout you. Do you honestly think this is goin' to change that?" a second man angrily explains pacing behind the other's seat. His friend has been having this pity party for hours and there is only so much moaning one guy can take before things start to get ugly, and let's just say he's about to cross the line.

The first man coughs, causing him to choke on his drink. "Well, things will definitely change between us." At this, Jack pales and his pacing halts. "But you know it's not you're fault, it's not like you're pushing me or anything," he adds, fully aware of the thick atmosphere that now surrounds them.

Jack blushes, "Come on! A girl like Kagome, she's the kind of girl who deserves the best."

"Yeah and I can't give it to her." His whisper is solemn, showing all the doubt he now contains.

"Don't give me that B.S.!" shrieks Jack, annoyed at his own friend's stupidity.

"But what if she says no and thinks of me as a fool? I don't want to lose her respect!" The first man turns on the other, raising his voice for the first time during this stressful evening.

"I _**know **_you did not just yell at me!"

The original man gives Jack a defeated glare before going back to his drink. In seconds the whole glass is chugged down, leaving the guy to only gaze upon an empty cup.

"You calmed down yet?"

"Yeah," he mumbles beginning to fidget with the unfilled glass.

"Anyways, you gotta tell her how you feel, she deserves to know."

"I suppose, but what if she turns me down? I don't think I can take that."

"Life's full of risks, sometimes you have to take them to truly be happy."

The man blinks at Jack a few times, "That was pretty deep, I'm impressed."

Jack's face reddens. "It's not much. You're just so drunk that you'd think any Joe Shmo is the new Aristotle or something."

"Aristotle? You've got to be kidding me. Jack, I'm so not in the mood for this right now," he declares, annoyance edging his tone.

The man's face blushes even more, and he decides to change the subject. As his gaze falls to the floor, he asks "So, are you going to pop the question or what?"

His glare darts from the vacant glass in his hands to his friend before pink tinges his checks. "Wouldn't you like to know," he says with a sly smirk and his eyes avert back to the cup.

Jack looks back up at his friend. He can see the sweat radiating off of his pal as his palms leave liquid streaks on the glass in his hands. "You know Hojo," at the sound of his name, the first man's eyes pop up. Then, Jack continues, "You and Kagome are as tight as anything. I think she'll understand and give you the answer you want." And with that, Jack places a hand on Hojo's shoulder, reassuring him that he'll be there no matter what happens tonight.

"Thanks Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Live a happy and prosperous life?" he jokily suggests.

"Yeah, probably," he exclaims with a shrug.

"You jerk!" Jack cries, playfully slapping his friend on the side of the head.

"Hey I was just kidding, no need to go all 'bitching slapping' on me," Hojo exclaims, gently rubbing his sore head.

"Okay, fine. I'll let it slip for one night, but only because you're going through a lot of stress. You are goin' to ask her, right?" Jack questions, giving Hojo a suspicious eye.

"Of course."

And with that, both men decide to sit back down at the bar to drink a well deserved beverage. But this time they ignore alcohol, knowing fully that they need all of their energy for what Hojo is planning to do.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!! Kagome you must be thrilled!"

"Ayumi stop screaming over the phone!"

"Yuka you're even louder then Ayumi!"

"Eri, Yuka, why aren't you guys that excited for Kagome? She's going to get married!"

All Kagome can do is lay on her bed, twirling the phone cord between her fingers and listening to her friends' squabble over their four way phone conversation. There has never been a more joyous girl before this moment.

Kagome and Hojo have been going out for five years, ever since their senior year of high school. In that time they have grown inseparable, spending each of their waking moments together. Hojo is a sort of hopeless romantic, always trying to find the perfect moments so that everything is just right for his girl. And this will certainty not be an exception.

"I still can't believe that he asked you to go to Vegas with him! You know what this means, right? When in Vegas…"

"Party 'til you can't party anymore, then damn your exhaustion and party some more!" laugh Yuka and Eri.

"I love you guys! Seriously, without you I don't know what I'd do," Kagome states, feeling a little emotional. Tears taunt her eyes as she realizes that this might be the last time she speaks to her friends before the 'Miss' in front of her name magically transforms into a 'Mrs.'.

"Now don't you go all PMSing on us! You shouldn't be getting sad. He's going to propose!" shouts Yuka, a series of excited screams by all four girls immediately follows suit.

"Yuka, please tell us again," begs Eri.

"Well, me, being Kagome's best friend…"

"Hey!" shouts Ayumi and Eri, interrupting Yuka's story.

"Anyway," she continues just as though her two other best friends hadn't objected to her statement. "Hojo knows that he can trust me for anything…"

"Except keeping a secret," snorts Eri.

"…So he called me to find out Kagome's ring size," Yuka finishes and the other girls can practically feel her evil glare boring at Eri through the phone.

"Ah, such a romantic, you're so lucky Kagome," daydreams Ayumi.

"Well, it's not that romantic," Kagome begins. "I mean after all, we will be in front of a lot of people. Maybe if…"

A chorus of "Gasps" emits from the other lines.

"Girl, what the heck are you talking about?" interjects Yuka.

"Kagome, think about it. The lights, the costumes, the excitement; what could possibly make a better place to pop the question? Unless you… –Gasp- You're not having second thoughts are you?" asks Ayumi.

"No! Kagome, you and Hojo are made for each other, don't give that up!"

"Geesh guys, you really don't have to worry about it. I'll make the right decision." Then, Kagome looks at the time. "It's 9:30! Sorry guys, I'm meeting Hojo at L'Avenir d'Amour at 10!"

"'The Future of Love', so romantic! I want someone to take me there. You're so lucky."

"Ayumi, stop complaining. If she ever wants to get there on time we're going to have to stop bugging her," informs Yuka.

Timidly, Eri asks, "You'll remember to call us, right?"

"Duh!" The other three girls squeal, bolting them all into uncontrollable giggles.

"Talk to you later!" sings Kagome right before slamming the hotel phone on the receiver, finally ceasing her friends' endless blabbering. Sure she is being rude, but with the time quickly ticking away, she doesn't have a moment to spare. She has to look flawless for this special occasion.

"Now what am I going to wear?" Kagome questions herself, beginning to open the hotel closet doors. Immediately a sparkling glow releases into the room as the girl's glittery wardroom is revealed. "Perfect," she announces picking up one of her favorite outfits.

"Hojo isn't going to know what hit him!" A sly smile slips onto her face before she scurries off to beautify herself.

* * *

"Eek! It's 10:20, shit!" she shrieks, slamming her emerald sequined purse in her hotel door. After realizing that there is no way she can simply tug it free, she hurriedly undoes the lock. Snapping away her purse and slamming shut the door, Kagome bolts for the elevator. She's off before she even realizes that her room door has bounced back open from her own force.

"Come on, come on…" she chants while waiting for the elevator. Finally the life saving "Bing!" comes, signaling the elevator's arrival. In a flash, she's pushing her way through the crowd to ensure her spot in the long awaited steel box.

Now Kagome is not one to curse, but then again it is not ever day one believes that her high school sweetheart is finally about to propose.

* * *

Hojo nervously looks at his watch. She's forty-five minutes late and he is getting more anxious by the moment. She really should have been her by now. What if something happened? What if she decides not to come? What is taking her so long? The restaurant is in the same hotel that they are staying at for crying out loud! Sure it is a huge hotel, probably occupying the same space as a small town, but seriously, over half an hour and she's still a no-show? There is this thing about being 'fashionably late', but isn't this over doing it a little?

So he continues to stand there at the grand entrance of L'Avenir d'Amour, sweat threatening to penetrate his black tux with the white buttons down the front. She always loves it when he wares those colors, their old high school colors. His dark green top completes the look as it peaks through the unbuttoned suite jacket. "Jack, I told you that she wouldn't come. She probably found out and now…"

"Is that why she's right over there?" Jack asks with a grin, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and turning him around.

And there she is, a goddess falling from the heavens.

She's descending the spiraling white-marbled staircase, her hands delicately gracing the golden railing. Her emerald green dress splits a hand's length from the bottom of her hips, with silver threads gracefully crisscrossing that match her glittery high-heal shoes. Her hair is in an elegant messy bun with divine curls spiraling down to out line her facial features. Silvery stars twinkle in and out of the velvety, rich green fabric as thin, silver spaghetti straps hold up the beautiful gown. A white gold star pendent hangs right below her collar bone. Set in the front of the necklace for the whole world to gaze upon, lays an emerald stone that catches the light to show off all of its glory. In the back, "Hojo & Kag 4 Ever" is engraved to serve as a subtle, yet ever present reminder of their love.

Dumbfounded, Hojo stumbles over to the base of the stairs, a guy in awe over the perfection before him. He's so in love, but how can he ever tell her how he truly and honestly feels? They've been together since the dawn of time, is he really ready to change their relationship forever?

Taking a deep gulp, Hojo extends his arm out to her and she happily accepts it. No words need to be said as they walk towards the restaurant's entrance, each entranced by their own thoughts.

"Table for two?" questions a fancy waiter wearing a sequined red belt to add a little spice to the accepted black and white waiter's attire.

"Yes, two for the Hojo party please. I do believe that I have preordered and that everything should be in order." Exchanging quick nods, the waiter quickly sweeps them into the dining hall.

Joyous tears threaten Kagome's glassy eyes as the couple steps into the room. _This is it, _she thinks and she can't be more blissful. After 5 long years, he's finally going to advance their relationship. Sure she has thought countless times before that he was going to pop the question, but it never seemed to happen. Now, in the glow of the Vegas lights, he is finally going to make his move, and she can't think of a better spot.

The lights are dimmed to emphasize the warm candles atop each multicolored satin trimmed table. The ceiling is modeled from the sky considering glittering banners hang down with silver stars twinkling from the glowing candles below. There is a giant stage in the center of the farthest wall. Navy blue curtains detailed with bulky, rainbow stars that shimmer from the lights cover the stage. Below the stage is a checkerboard dance floor, gently flickering the mysterious colors of the night sky.

The waiter leads them to the table on the edge of the dance floor, center stage. "My Lady." He pulls out her chair and gestures for Kagome to sit.

"Allow me," offers Hojo as he goes to push in her chair.

"Thank you," the girl blushes, before quickly averting her eyes. In no time, waiters and waitresses come dancing in and place two exquisite meals, complete with top notch beverages, before them. "This place is beautiful; I don't believe I could have picked a better one." Her glassy eyes glance adoringly at the man before her. "Thank you Hojo, for everything."

Hojo sports a playfully shocked expression before sitting down and giving her one of his famous smiles. "Anything for my one and only girl."

"You really mean that?" Hope fills her anxious eyes as they sparkle in the candle light.

"Of course Kagome. You are the only girl who has ever been in my life and the only one of which I want to be by my side forever. This is why I have to ask you something." Uncertainty overcomes him, so his eyes glare to the blue satin table covering before him.

"Yes?" She urges, attempting to hide the excitement in her tone. _This is it!_

He looks gratefully into her shimmering chocolate orbs and reaches over to grab her hands. "Ooops," he stammers out, as he clumsily knocks his fork to the floor. Of course he has to drop to the carpet to retrieve it.

On the ground, Hojo climbs to one knee. He puts the fallen utensil back on the table before glancing back to Kagome, admiration filling each of his nervous features.

As he fumbles through his suite pocket, he asks "Kagome, will you…"

"Yes!" she shouts not even giving him enough time to finish. She dives to the ground to embrace him. "Hojo you baka! I love you so much, how could you ever think that I'd say no!" A stream of glorious tears roll down her blissful cheeks as she smothers him with her arms and showers his face with an endless flow of kisses.

"So this won't change us?" he timidly asks, still in shock over her reaction.

"You idiot! This is what I have been waiting for!" She doesn't even bother hiding her pent-up enthusiasm.

"You have?" His voice is still uncertain, but his smile is growing by the second. "How long have you known?"

"I've been for sure since a few days ago, but I've basically known from the moment you finally asked me out!" she stammers out in one long breath. _Ever since that day, I've known we are meant to be. I'm just so glad that you finally see it yourself._

Hojo pales. "That long?"

She giggles slightly, "Of course! How long did it take you to figure it out?"

Quickly the boy shakes away her question and his doubt, flashing yet another of his famous bright grins. "And do you want to know the best part?"

Kagome goes wide-eyed as he places a little emerald green satin box in her hands. "Oh, Hojo…"

"Open it Kagome, tell me what you think," his voice is reassuring, urging her to continue.

Whipping the last of the cheery water droplets from her eyes, Kagome begins to flip open the lid to the box.

She gasps as she stares blankly at its contents, completely confused.

Sensing her uncertainty, Hojo's smile fades to a frown. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She continues to glare at the case. Maybe she's seeing things? Of course, this has to be a mistake. There is no way this can be happening. "Hojo, this is a man's ring."

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I should have gone for a more feminine one, right?" His tone becomes restless, and yet a tinge of happiness seeps through his words.

"Well, maybe…" she stammers out. Their gazes lock and he clasps her hands. His eyes, full to the brim with hope and tenderness, how can she possibly deny him_? No matter what, I'll cherish it forever,_ she concludes, slipping the bulky, intertwined gold and silver band onto her finger. She gingerly examines the ring. Sure it's not what she has expected, but it's from Hojo, her fiancé. Does it really matter if the ring is the last thing she'd ever pick out for herself, or any other girl for that matter? All that is important is that they are together. Nothing can possibly bring her down.

"Kagome?" he asks uncertainly, as if to see if she's still on this planet.

"Hmn?" is her response. She's too busy trying to familiar herself with the band to bother with idle conversations.

"So you do like it." Relief fills his voice and his smile returns yet again. "Well, do you think he'll like it?"

"Hmn… Wait, what?" Her voice rises as she finally realizes what he just said.

"Do you think he will like it?" Hojo insists.

Kagome's eyes grow ten times their normal size. "What do you mean _he_?"

"Why my boyfriend silly! Who do you think that I was talking about?"

"What?!" Kagome is near about ready to have a heart attack. Here he is, her high school sweetheart, her fiancé, and he's telling her that he's…he's…

His face falls. "Now I know that we've kinda been going out since grade school, but I couldn't tell you until just now. I was afraid of how you would react."

On edge Kagome begins grinding her teeth. "Hojo what are you trying to say?"

"Kagome, sweetie, I'm gay."

Her mouth drops to the floor. "So you weren't…you aren't…you did all this…to tell me… you're…GAY?!" she shouts the last word, causing everyone around them to turn their heads in the couple's direction.

"You said that you realized this a long time ago. Since the moment I finally asked you out, right? What were you thinking this is all about?" Oh, this isn't going as he had planned.

"I don't know, maybe after five years I was thinking that my boyfriend was about to ask me to marry him! But I guess that's too much for one girl to ask!" Her voice continues rising.

"How in the heavens' good name did you come to such a conclusion?" questions Hojo, almost as confused as his girlfriend, or maybe the better term is now, ex-girlfriend.

"Then why would you bring me to L'Avenir d'Amour, 'The Future of Love'? You even called Eri to ask my ring size! What was that about then?" Uncontrollable nervous laughter emits from the girl. This has to be some cruel, sick joke, right? RIGHT?!

"I brought you here because I needed ask you if you will accept me as how I am and I figured that you would love Vegas."

"Oh yes, I'm definitely loving this city. What gives it away; my crushed heart or your soon to be bashed in head?" Sarcasm drips from her venomous words.

"Anyway," he continues, cringing at her fury. "And I asked Eri your ring size because, well…" He nervously scratches his back. "Well, Jack and you share the same size."

"Jack? You mean Jakotsu from your work? You cheated on me, with _him_?!"

And as if on cue, the curtains rise and the headlines begin flashing up to the center of the stage. Over the loud speakers, an announcement is commencing, "Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a special treat. Let's welcome today's surprise quest, Jakotsu Orikasa!"

The words make Kagome's heart spiral into a bottomless pit, and she can only sink further into her chair. Wide-eyed with her mouth sweeping the floor, she sits in pure terror, trying to absorb the scene before her.

"Hojo, since the moment I've met you," he begins in a sing-song voice. The bright spotlights accentuate his fully costumed attire. Apparently he is supposed to be modeling an outfit from the Japan's feudal era, but somehow it only exenterates his girly features. "I've known that you were the one for me.

"At first it was hard, but we over came it." At this point, one of the lights flashes onto Hojo. Jakotsu leaps off the stage, his flowered kimono flapping behind him before he lands directly in front of his lover.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he reaches into the top of his costume like a girl who happened to stuff money into her bra and only now realizes 'Oh shit, now I need to pay!'. Pulling out a gaudy, sequined box, the man gets to one knee.

_Oh God, let this be a dream. This can't be happening…_

Tears fill Hojo's adoring eyes as Jakotsu continues, "Hojo, will you marry me?"

"Yes my beloved, of course!" The salty stream flows from both of their eyes as they embrace one another.

Momentarily they break apart and the costumed man asks the other one more simple question, "Do you know what would make this even better?"

Hojo's eyes widen in pure joy. "You mean…getting married by non-other then an Elvis Presley look alike? Complete with the fake greasy hair and the gaudy gems that are so fake that it makes me cringe?"

Lowering his head so that only his lover can hear, Jakotsu whispers seductively, "But the grease on this guy is real."

Hojo shivers, "Isn't it a little early to turn me on? You could at least wait until we're in the elevator…"

As a retort, Jakotsu claps his hands and surely enough, an Elvis duplicate appears on the stage.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness before family and friends and random other people in this joint the exchange of solemn vows between Hojo Ueda and Jakotsu 'WHO LOVES YA, BABY?'Orikasa.

"If there be any suspicious minds present in the audience don' ch'a think it's time to speak now or never, 'cause their love won't wait."

Kagome's too speechless to object. _What the fuck is going on?! Seriously, this bull can not be happening. There's just no way!_

_"_Okay, so then let us proceed

_"_Hojo Ueda, repeat after me:

"It only took one night to get stuck on you,  
and now my wish came true, you big hunka hunka burnin' love!  
I thought you were nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time,  
but now I know you're my teddy bear  
'cause tigers play too rough and lions ain't the kind you love enough.  
So kiss me quick and love me tender for I can't help falling in love with you."

Hojo eagerly mimics each line, constantly blushing in playful embarrassment.

"Jakotsu 'WHO LOVES YA, BABY?' Orikasa, repeat after me:

"It took a hard headed man to make me king of the whole wide world.  
I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string.  
I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street  
but now it's viva Las Vegas 'cause I need your love tonight."

Jakotsu too repeats the Elvis impersonator's words with much enthusiasm. Then, the 'minister' continues.

"Please take this moment to exchange your gifts of love."

Jack reopens the ring box, and places an ornate band on Hojo's finger. Hojo smiles before reaching towards the box he has brought for his lover. Realization strikes and he looks sympathetically over to Kagome.

Their gazes lock until it finally dawns on her what he his trying to say. Not really comprehending what all of this means, she tugs it off of her ring finger and throws the band over to the couple proclaiming, "Okay, fine, sure. But whenever you guys are done with this little charade, I'll be here. And let's just say you're not going to be forgetting about this one for a LONG time you two."

The lovers ignore her as Hojo slips the band onto Jack's ring finger, forever sealing their fate.

"And by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband! But remember, there is no return to sender. You may kiss your lover.

"Please join me in welcoming Mr. AND Mr. 'WHO LOVES YA, BABY?' Ueda. Folks, this has got me all shook up, so please…love me tender."

The dining all erupts in a chorus of applauds, cheering the newly-weds on.

Kagome shakes her head, as though the noise has just woken her up from some devastating trance. She looks up, still trying to believe that this is some twisted reality, some warped dream. This can't be happening. But by glancing up, all of her hope disintegrates as she sees the couple embracing in their first kiss as husband and husband.

Despite the fact that a huge chunk of her soul has just died, her fury feels reborn as she stomps up to the duo. Taking both of the available beverages she just happens to have on hand, she dumps them on top of the lovers, who are still engrossed in their prolonged tongue sucking.

"And that'll teach you to ever mess with my heart again!" Kagome screams, marching out of the restaurant. Right before she leaves, she yanks the delicate silver chain off of her throat, and aims the star pendent at Hojo's head. She hits her mark, but runs off before he has the chance to chase after her.

Well, at least one of them received the wedding he always desired.

"Kagome…" He begins, knowing how deeply this must be hurting her.

"Hojo, let her cool off, she'll understand eventually. After all, isn't she your best friend?" Jack cups his beloved's head in his hands.

"I guess you're right. It's just that…that I'm so happy. I just want her to be happy as well. Did I mess up royally?" He questions, escaping the other man's grasp.

"She'll understand, you'll see. Time heals all wounds."

"I hope you're right." Hojo mumbles.

"Come on! Let's party!" shrieks Jakotsu right before skipping to the dance floor.

Noticing an unfamiliar sparkle on the floor, Hojo bends down only to find the pendent, Kagome's pendent. His shaky hands reach for the object that is skewered on the floor, and he grasps it as if it is a newborn child.

"Hey Hojo! Ya coming or not!" shouts Jack over the loud screeching music.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he whispers, but his heart is not in it. Remorsefully, he places the necklace into his right pant pocket and scurries off to the dance floor. All he can think of is _Kagome…_

* * *

Salty tears pour from the devastated girl's eyes, smearing her once perfect make-up. She dashes off into a still empty tavern in order to seek shelter from the cruel world. With the green neon "Bar" sign flickering behind the counter, Kagome pulls up a stool and orders a round of the strongest stuff the bartender has on hand.

Within a matter of moments, her whole life has been shattered. The love of her life, the only one she has ever deeply cared for, left her. She has never been as close to anyone else and the heartache is unimaginable.

She's not one to drink, so by now she is completely wasted. One beer has the strength to flip the petite girl off the deep end; just imagine what a whole case is doing to her system.

She can hear the thumping of music in a distant room. The upbeat rhythm calls to her wasted being and in no time she finds herself stumbling off of the bar stool. Realizing that the liquor isn't solving her problems, she glides over to the tune.

Swept up by the stampede of energetic people, she soon finds herself in the middle of the dance floor.

She blankly stares around at the crowd surrounding her. Their grinding, twirls, and other various dancing seem incredibly inviting to the girl who just lost her heart. Despite her usually shy demeanor, she finds her hips softly swaying to the beat. The music begins to overcome her, overpowering her senses.

Finally free of her shell, Kagome let's herself go. With every song that passes she gains more and more confidence. Alas, there is only so much partying one can do alone. She needs a partner.

Going over to a nearby couple, she steals away a man and draws him to the center stage. The lights flash above them as the music thumps in the background. He is reluctant at first, but soon she pulls him closer and squirms in his arms. Then, he starts dancing along with her.

Caught up in the music, their bodies become one as they soar along the dance floor. Their eyes lock and never part, there is only them. They are in their own little world, entranced by one another's eyes.

"Can I buy you a drink?" coyly asks a man who taps the entranced girl on the shoulder, interrupting the pair's intricate movements.

But before she can answer, her partner gives a protective growl and glides her away. The beat takes control over their bodies, and, once again, they become one. There is no longer him or her. Right there, on the middle of the stage, their souls unite, twisting to become a single being, the perfect couple.

She glances up at her companion, seeing but not really processing. The liquor finally reaches it's maximum potential, completely clouding her devastated mind and forcing her primal instincts to rise forward. He shielded her from the other man, claiming her as his own, and that can only mean one thing. _He's mine._

Locking his gaze with hers, she slyly grins. "Let's get out of here." _Why not? After all, when in Vegas…_

Life blurs around her…

…the beer, the win…  
…a warm, handsome smile…

…bumping into walls going up the stairs…  
…fiery kisses streaming from her neck…

…silver locks of matted hair caressing her fair body…  
…screaming and screeching…

…pain…  
…pleasure…

…and then…  
...total darkness.

_…party 'til you can't party anymore, then damn your exhaustion and party some more._

_

* * *

_

_What do you guys think? But seriously, who saw that one coming? I didn't even see it! It just kind of flowed…_

_Well, that turned out nothing like I was thinking, but I like it. I kind of needed a break from A Little Part of Me, something that is a lot more lighthearted (at least for now…mwahaha!). Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Thanks CuteHound for editing. You're awesome!!!_

_Much Love,_

_Shel_


	2. The Man of Her Dreams, Literally

_**When in Vegas**_

_Heartbroken, Kagome seeks comfort in a one night stand. She does so searching for a quick thrill, but somewhere between the beers and the heavy kisses, she finds something else, the something that most people only dream of…love. KagInu _

_**Disclaimer:**_ I went out last night, kidnapped the hanyou, and tied him up before shoving him in my closet…he's mine now!!! (Rolls eyes) …right, and now I get to have my way with him and make him bend to my every whim and need. o.O … Don't look at me like that! I was just going to have him make brownies… I like brownies. ;)

Once again, italicized font usually means that someone is thinking something or to emphasize some words. I'm sure you can figure it out.

_**Congratulations!!!**_ If you are reading this it means that you survived the first chapter despite the fact that it looked like it was going in the HojoKag (gross on so many levels!!!) direction. See, I knew you wouldn't be disappointed! Now, on with the fic!!!

* * *

_**Previously:**_

…pain…  
…pleasure…

…and then…  
...total darkness.

…_party 'til you can't party anymore, then damn your exhaustion and party some more._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__The Man of Her Dreams, Literally_

"Bzzz…Bzzz…" The loud vibrating of a nearby cell phone clanging against a bedside table begins to arouse Kagome from her deep slumber.

She yawns and stretches her arms with her eyes still plastered shut. The object continues beating down on the room decor, but the warmth of being snuggled up in bed is practically calling her name, silently begging her to never leave the sanctuary of her sheets. Reluctantly she begins to stir, willing herself to move in order to retrieve the unpleasant phone, but with a shift in weight on the bed, the noisemaker abruptly halts.

She moans at the loss of heat. Apparently whatever ceased the eternal racket also acted as her comforter, thus leaving her like a frozen popsicle. Shivering as the wind gently discovers the entrance to her blanket cocoon and icily tickles her fair porcelain skin, she morns the loss of the arm that she only just now realizes was warming her slender body. Bundling up even more, she nestles herself back under the sheets. Sure she already misses her nameless heater, but she takes pleasure in the rejuvenated silence and tries to fall back asleep, ignoring the sound of feet treading away from where she lay.

"Miroku, what do you want now?" whispers a distant voice.

A few mumbles follow, apparently whoever owns the voice is talking on the phone.

"Feh, right…fine…sure… Yeah, she's still asleep." The agitated masculine voice drifts off into the other room, causing the girl to shift slightly. "Got to go, she's stirring." The phone is shut before the person on the other line even has a chance to respond.

Kagome turns in the bed to become more comfortable, brushing off the voices she is hearing as just another one of her dreams. _I've been having the strangest dreams lately_, she realizes, allowing her mind to wonder over the images that accompanied her last night. She can't recall everything. Something about a man with the most unusual features…

The familiar heat returns as the being who owns the strange voice leans in closer to the tired girl. In one fluid motion, the person lefts up the blankets and slides next to her. Carefully snaking a protective arm around her tiny waist, the voice's master pulls the woman's chilled body closer to his own warm one. Instantly her thoughts fly from her mind as she is left with a content grin and not a care in the world.

She stretches faintly, allowing the covers to lazily slide from her body. Since she is slightly more awake, her early morning chill is dying off and she now basks in the soft caress of the fresh air that strokes her bare body. For a moment she allows the hot rays of the sun to become her only blanket as she kicks off the remaining sheets. Soon she tires of staying in one position as she feels her back tense. Extending her long body in hope of releasing the newly discovered tension, her manicured hands end up slapping a hard object. A grunt emits from something behind her, causing her to be instantaneously remorseful.

"Sorry," she whispers to the wind. In response, the being hugs her closer causing a comfortable smile to appear on her flawless features.

Flipping over to her other side, she releases a big yawn and sleepily smacks her lips together.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" Strange, now that distant voice seems to be right in front of her, inches away from her face.

"Hnm," she mumbles, drowsily opening her eyes to see who owns the foreign sound. Slowly, she separates her eye lids, only to shut them again in order to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Then, she blinks them open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A soul shattering scream is released from the girl who is now far from tired.

She jumps up from the bed, shacking at the sight before her. She had expected the source of the voice to be nothing except her imagination playing tricks on her. And the foreign warmth, well she has never been a morning person, so her mind could have experienced a moment of temporary imagination magnification. How stupid she has been to brush it off as nothing! How naive can one girl be?! Instead of seeing the usual digital alarm clock, a pair of golden eyes return her stare.

The amber pools blankly glaze at her as she yanks the blanket off the bed and right out from under the strange guy, pulling with such force that he is sent flying face first into the rough hotel carpeting. Wasting no time waiting for him to recover, she quickly wraps the sheet around herself so that her more intimate areas are not being exposed to this complete stranger.

"Well, someone's not a morning person," chuckles the man who is beginning to rise from the floor. As he sits up, his hands lift from the top of his head revealing two pure white puppy ears. Apparently he had tried to shield his sensitive appendages from her surprised scream.

"You…you're the guy from the dream… the one with the adorable doggie ears." She holds her breath, almost positive that this is not really happening.

"Adorable?" His eye brow rises in amusement, but he shrugs it off. A little put out by her lack of manly complements towards his features, he stands up, puffing out his chest with pride and declares, "Well, I guess it comes with the territory."

"What territory?" The question sort of slips out before she actually has time to think about what she's saying.

His golden orbs lock with her chocolate brown pools as he answers, "Of being a dog demon of course." Rolling his eyes, he adds "Well, hanyou anyway."

She gasps, and clasps her mouth shut by slamming her hands over it. Alas, curiosity gets the better of the girl. "Does that mean that you have a tail as well?"

The hanyou stares curiously at her before a sly grin slides upon his lips. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

She glances down, only to quickly regret it. Oh yes, he certainly has a tail. _God damn_ does he have a tail, but it isn't the dog tail that she is expecting. Her face turns blood red from embarrassment as she quickly averts her eyes from his nakedness. He laughs again before climbing over the bed and making his way over to her.

As his nude being approaches, realization swarms over her. _I'm naked, he's __**certainty**__ naked, so that only means… holy crap! _Again she emits an ear shattering yell and backs up as far as the confined hotel room will allow. In reality, she only moves about five feet before meeting the boundary of the room, but being up against the window still brings a small comfort to the disheveled woman.

The man covers his extremely receptive ears once more and stumbles backwards, causing him to trip and land on top of the bed. He gives her a scowl, but his features soon soften seeing the worry on her face. So, he sits in the middle of the bed, allowing her to examine him at a distance, taking careful note to hide his manly-hood under a fluffy pillow so that his ears don't just up and fall off due to the force of yet another scream.

She glares at the man before her who is sitting cross-legged, waiting patiently for her to recover from the shock. Her labored breathing begins to calm down and she finally notices that he is fidgeting with something on his left hand. Slowly she leaves the makeshift comfort of having the open window against her back and begins to walk over to the stranger.

Her eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fear as she sits down on the side of the bed, her back facing the complete stranger. She cups her face in her hands and chants "Oh god, oh god, what have I done?"

"What's wrong?" His voice is hot on her neck as he crawls up behind her. Shivers run ramped along her spine as he plants a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder. He plops down on the edge of the bed next to her, the decorative pillow still shielding his 'tail' in order to prevent further screaming sessions.

"You're married!" she wails, unable to hide her devastation. "It's one thing to have a one night stand with someone, and a whole other ball park when they're married!"

"Who said anything about a one night stand?" Curiosity hints his tone and he gives her an amused stare.

"I'm not going to have anything apart of such a scandal! This girl is nobody's mistress." She folds her arms in a matter-of-fact sort of way and shoots him an evil glare. "For heavens sake, you're married!"

Her gaze lingers longer on the man as he glances at his ring finger just as though the band on it is completely foreign to him. "Well, would you look at that." He turns to face her, a broad smile radiating from his lips. "I suppose I am married."

Her eyes narrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He gives a playful shrug. "I don't know, it's just that I'm new to this whole marriage thing." A mischievous smirk tugs at his lips.

"What are you…" Before she can finish, the hanyou has both of her hands in his grasp. She gasps, her heart fluttering as he closes the distance between them.

"But…" Her eyes widen as a clawed finger is placed on her lips, preventing her from continuing.

His voice lowers almost to a purr, "Trust me Kagome; I do not think my wife will mind what happened last night."

"How…how do you know my name?" she stumbles out, utterly confused.

An adoring smile graces his lips as he moves even closer to her, his chiseled chest inches from the thin sheet covering her own nude body. His hair brushes against her face as he leans into her ear. His hot breath caresses her body, carrying itself wistfully into her ear drum and successfully sending cool waves through her body as he explains, "Generally a man will know the name of his wife. You know, it's kind of important for saying the vows."

To emphasize his point, he suddenly pulls away from her and releases her right hand. With the left on still in his clutches, he twists it around as though examining it. "Just as I thought."

She forcefully snaps her hand away from him. Her eyes bulge out of their sockets as she stares at her left ring finger. And there, somehow, for some unknown reason, is a band. It's actually more like a delicate collection of thin red and golden strings intertwined and fastened with a tight knot, kind of like a girl scout's best friend bracelet. Nothing fancy, but the gold glistens in the morning rays giving it a quaint and somewhat elegant appeal. What makes matters worse, it is the exactly the same sort of band that the man across from her is sporting.

_Crap._

Doing the only sensible thing that a girl can do who is caught naked in an unfamiliar room with an unknown, but nonetheless _huge_ (cough cough) man who she has just learned is married, but, oh and here's the real kicker, she's his wife; she screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Will you shut up already?" His hisses into her ear while forcing one of his hands over her mouth to muffle the noise. Once he is sure she is done, he moves his head over the section of her back that is uncovered by the annoying sheet and whispers seductively "Now I like a good screamer, but we still don't want to wake all of Vegas with our fun, now do we?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!! Oh, and don't worry. Other stories like this have been done, but I have plans. So have no fear, it shall be a 100 percent Shel original. ;)

January 3rd, 2008… My 16th Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,  
Shel


End file.
